That's So Sonny Season 1 Episode 11
by Music.Piano27
Summary: Sonny has a secret that she's keeping from her secret boyfriend,Chad.Will Sonny spill her secret or will others find out about their relationship?And if Sonny does tell Chad this secret,how will he react?Will it be a happy ending?CHANNY duh!Please read!


That's So Sonny Season 1 Episode 11  
Season finale!  
Hey readers! I know I've been blabbing all about the finale so here it is!  
This episode will be extra long since it's a special episode.  
There will be a cliffhanger but I don't think it's something you image happening.  
I want you to tell me if I should continue writing in episodes (which is easier for me) or in chapters. (Which sometimes you can lose track of which was the last chapter.)  
So I'm going to stop talking and let you read!  
"Operation: Surf and Turf- The End"

Chad was on his way to 's office when he heard something above him.

"Must be the wind in the vents," Chad thought as he shook it off.

Zora quietly sneaked through the vents, spying on Chad.

Chad knocked on the door to 's office. Zora started to record it on video as proof.

"Chad! There you are! How's my best show doing?" he boomed.

Chad winced and then stepped inside and closed the door. "Well sir, everything is going well at the Falls," Chad gulped.

"Good, Good! So why are you here?" He asked.

"Well, Mr. Condor, I was thinking about the food in the cafeteria," Chad began.

"And,...you don't like your food?" asked.

"No, uh our food is great but I'm talking about the regular lunches," Chad said quickly. Zora chuckled to herself then snapped back to attention.

"So what about the regular lunches?" raised an eyebrow.

"I was thinking that there could be a way that the other shows get better food too," Chad said with an uneasy smile.

rubbed his chin. "So,...better food eh? I will have to think it over," concluded.

"And the food doesn't have to be as fancy as the Falls, just,...decent," Chad replied with a straighter tone of voice.

"Ok then, I'll let you know by the end of the week. Thank you for coming to me about this," he replied as Chad closed the door and Zora stopped recording.  
Zora slowly eased out of the vent and landed on her feet. She closed the vent and walked back to her next position.

Sonny waited and saw Chad walk by Stage 2 (Mackenzie Falls' set) and she stopped him.

"Hey Chad!" Sonny greeted in the halls.

"Hey Sonny, what are you doing here?" Chad asked.

"I uh,..what makes you think I was doing something?" Sonny asked in a slightly high voice. Sonny was waiting for Chad to come by.

"I dunno, just saying hi?" Chad raised an eyebrow at Sonny then smirked.

"What?" Sonny asked smiling.

"What?" Chad asked smirking.

"So, uh did you talk to ?" Sonny asked pulling the question out of nowhere.

"I just did, just now," Chad scratched the back on his head.

"What did say?" Sonny asked calmly.

"He's going to think about it and he will let me know by the end of the week," Chad said with a shrug.

"Good" Sonny replied.

"Good" Chad shot back.

"Fine!" Sonny raised her voice a tone higher.

"Fine!" Chad shouted.

"I gotta go," Sonny motioned to Stage 3.

"Yeah, okay, see ya bye," Chad said as he walked past her.

"Your part is complete," Zora whispered out of nowhere. "Nice work!"

Sonny, startled stood there awkwardly and replied by saying, "Uh thanks?"  
Zora slipped away into another vent to check on Tawni, Nico and Grady. Nico and Grady were in the cafeteria and Tawni was in the prop house.

Zora slipped out of another vent without any notice. She checked up on them.

"This is so sweet!" Nico replied with a grin.

"I know man! All the fro-yo we want while we're doing our jobs!" Grady replied.

"Pstt! You two better pay attention because here he comes!" Zora hissed from behind a plant then disappeared.

Chad strolled in to get a snack. Nico and Grady were to make sure that Chad kept his word.

"Hey Chad," Nico said as he walked up behind him.

"Randoms," Chad replied without looking at them.

"So we heard that we're getting new and better food," Grady replied.

Chad shrugged and turned around. "It doesn't concern you,"

"So did you hear? Sonny's going out with that guy from TriDark," Nico talked to Grady but loud enough for Chad to hear. Chad pretended to not hear them talking.

"Yeah, she can't wait to go on a date with him. She's been talking about it all day," Grady babbled.

"Why are you guys talking about this kind of stuff?" Chad faced them holding a tray.

"Because we hate that guy. We hate TriDark(I don't personally hate twilight but I had to make them hate it) and we know you hate it too," Nico said.

"Okay, but why does it concern you? And I wasn't talking to you in the first place," Chad replied with a smirk.

They shrugged it off and replied, "Aren't you mad that Sonny's going out with him?"

Chad took a deep breath without letting Nico and Grady know. "I'm not jealous if that's what you're thinking," Chad shrugged.

"We weren't talking about that! I mean getting back at them! We both agree for something for once so let's work together!" Grady exclaimed.

"I uh don't know. I mean, you're,...Randoms and everything,..." Chad trailed off.

"We get it, then I guess it's only a two man job," Nico sighed.

"I guess he doesn't have the guts to help us," Grady replied with a sigh as they sat back down to finish their fro-yo.

"Wait," Chad said hesitating. "What if we work together?"

"Then we have to make a plan in order to make this work," Nico rubbed his hands together.

"It's nothing serious right?" Chad asked.

"No, It's just going to be a minor prank in his dressing room," Grady finished with a nod.

"Okay, I'm in but only under my conditions," Chad held up a hand.

"So what are you're conditions?" Nico asked as he rolled his eyes.

"I get to plan it and you have to follow my rules," Chad said.

"It doesn't seem that bad," Nico spoke to Grady.

"Okay, deal, but you can't be too in control," Grady replied.

"Fine," Chad grumbled.

"We have a deal then!" Nico shot up and shook Chad's hand while Grady shook the other.

"Yeah, okay,...I got to go," Chad said as he walked to the So Random Stage. He walked into the prop house.

"Hello? Are you here Sonny?" Chad called out as he walked around the room glancing around at everything.

Tawni slid down the slide. "I've been expecting you,"

Chad stumbled back and backed up. "Uh,...hi Tawni?"

"So what brings you here?" Tawni crossed her arms.

"I uh,...have you seen Sonny?" he asked nervously.

"Why would I waste my time looking for her? I'm sure she's fine somewhere," Tawni rolled her eyes then observed her fingernails.

"Yeah, uh thanks for the help," Chad said sarcastically as he headed for the door.

"WAIT!" Tawni shouted.

"What do you want?" Chad whined.

"I heard that Sonny was just talking with that vampire from TriDark," Tawni said plainly.

"Yeah whatever," Chad waved her off.

"WAIT!" Tawni yelled again.

"What now?" Chad asked.

"Which color is better?" Tawni asked holding out her hands.

"Aghhhh!" Chad groaned and walked off.

"Tawni Hart does it again!" Tawni said as she plopped onto the couch. A few minutes later, everyone filled up the prop house.

Zora closed the doors and stood up on top of a chair. "Good work people!"

"Thanks," Nico and Grady mumbled. "I can't believe we have to work with Pooper!"

"My job wasn't easy either," Sonny sighed and sat on the couch.

"My job was the hardest! It took me a hour to practice acting natural!" Tawni complained.

Sonny scoffed. "You hardly did anything!"

"Yes, which makes my job the hardest!" Tawni said in a 'duh' tone.

"Yeah, whatever," Sonny mumbled. Sonny got up and walked to the door. "If anyone needs me, I'll be my my dressing room,"

Sonny walked back to her dressing room and sighed. She sat in the chair which was in front of her mirror. Sonny propped her elbows on the table in front of her and sighed. Her chin rested on her palms and she stared at her reflection.

"Knock knock," Chad said coming in through Tawni's door without knocking.

"What do you want?" Sonny asked in a tired tone.

"Well someone's grumpy after I just saw them 10 minutes ago," Chad replied.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm tired," Sonny admitted.

"Don't worry about it. But I know something that will cheer you up!" Chad said in a happy tone.

"And that is,...?" Sonny asked swiveling her chair to face Chad.

Chad raised an eyebrow then looked at the vents.

"Oh,...tonight! I almost forgot!" Sonny cried looking at the time on her phone. "I only have 4 hours to get ready!"

"I'll see you then," Chad flashed her a smile. "Remember 8 o'clock," Chad winked and left.

Sonny felt her cheeks turn pink and then she turned to her table filled with cosmetics. She put all the things that she needed into her bag and then said goodbye to everyone. When Sonny got home, she got straight to work.  
Sonny went through her closet and laid out several dresses. The first one was black,strapless dress which is above the knee(Links are on my page) The second one is a black and pink floral dress which was strapless too. And the last one was a white patterned skirt with a tank top with a white, small, short sleeved jacket on top. She chose the last outfit and changed into it.  
Then Sonny put on eye shadow, mascara, lip gloss, nail polish, perfume and all the other things she needed to get ready for her date with Chad.

Her phone started ringing and she picked up. "Hello?"

"Sonny! Are you ready yet? I'm on my way to your building ready to take you shopping!" Tawni cried then squealed.

"Uh oh! I forgot to cancel with Tawni! I forgot that she was going to take me shopping tonight!" Sonny winced at the thought of what Tawni would say.

"Uh Sonny? Are you there?" Tawni said into the receiver annoyed.

"Yeah Tawni, I'm here. I uh forgot that I had plans with someone how about you take me shopping tomorrow afternoon?" Sonny suggested.

"Good, and how dare you cancel with me! Well at least you rescheduled!" Tawni harrumphed.

"Okay! Thanks Tawni!" Sonny quickly hung up.

The doorbell rang and Sonny shouted, "I'll be right there!" she quickly slipped on her favorite pair of earrings and jacket.

"Hey, sorry about that," Sonny opened the door.

Chad smiled and raised an eyebrow,"It's okay, and how did you know it was me?"

"I saw your car outside," Sonny admitted.

"Oh," Chad replied with a embarrassed grin.

"So are we going to stand here all night or what?" Sonny asked glancing at her mom peeking from the other room.

"Let's go," Chad said as Sonny grabbed her keys and said a quick 'goodbye' to her mom.

Chad opened the car door for her when went around to get into the driver's seat.

"So uh where are we going?" Sonny asked.

"It's causal,and you look great," Chad said eying her outfit.

"Aww,...thanks," Sonny blushed. "So uh, where exactly are we going?"

"Well,...it's a surprise," Chad quickly replied.

"Oh, okay then, I don't have to wear a blindfold or anything," Sonny shrugged.

"Actually,...you do," Chad pulled out a blindfold out of his jacket pocket.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Seriously Chad?" Sonny folded her arms.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad is it?" Chad asked in a playful tone.

"I guess not," Sonny mumbled and took the blindfold from his hands.

"It's not like I'm going to push you over a bridge or anything," Chad joked.

Sonny's face turned from a smile into shock. "Chad Dylan Cooper, if you push-"

Chad placed a finger on her lips and said,"Time for talking is over," Sonny frowned,crossed her arms as Chad removed his finger. "Sonny, I'm just joking around! Relax and trust me,"

Sonny sighed and said,"I don't think I can Cooper,"

"Just trust me," Chad said placing a kiss on her cheek.

Sonny blushed furiously and reluctantly said,"Fine"

"Fine" Chad said with a grin spreading across his face.

"Good" Sonny shot back and smiled as she uncrossed her arms.

"So are we good?" Chad asked.

"Nope!" Sonny said crossing her arms again.

"Will a kiss make it better?" Chad asked slyly.

Sonny hit his arm lightly. "Oww! What was that for?" Chad pretended to be hurt.

"For being a jerk!" Sonny shouted. She paused and said in a sweet voice, "Did you get a boo boo? Do you need your mommy to kiss it for you?"

"Come on, and no! I don't need my mommy!" Chad almost shouted."It's already 8:15 I don't want to be late," Chad said looking at his watch.

"Okay! Since when did you want to be on time?" Sonny shouted as she started to put on the blindfold.

"Hold on, I have to put it on to make sure you won't peek when I'm not looking," Chad said as he took the blindfold from her.

Sonny rolled her eyes and let Chad put the blindfold over her eyes. Then he held her hand.

Chad started the engine and drove down the highway. He turned on the radio to Sonny's favorite station.

"Are we there yet?" Sonny asked annoyingly on purpose.

"No, not yet, just a few more minutes," Chad said.

Sonny decided to just sit tight and be patient. Suddenly the car stopped and Chad stopped the engine. He got out of the car and helped Sonny out.

"Now just hold my hand and I'll guide you to where we're going," Chad said after he got out a cooler and a picnic basket from the trunk.

Chad guided Sonny to the shore. "This place seems so familiar, but I just can't seem to put my tongue on it,"

Chad took off the blindfold and whispered,"Surprise,"

Sonny smiled and took it all in. "Oh my gosh! It's so beautiful here!"

Chad smiled and faced Sonny. "Do you like it?"

"Chad, I love it!" Sonny cried and wrapped her arms around his neck for a hug.

"And, I got it reserved just for us here," Chad added. Sonny let go and then spun herself around.

She took a deep breath and finally replied, "This is the best thing you've ever done for me!"

"Well, I wanted to take you somewhere that was special," Chad admitted..

"Well, it means a lot to me," Sonny said as she gave Chad a kiss on the cheek.

"And, I even brought a picnic basket and cooler," Chad pointed to the basket and cooler he set down on the sand.

"This is so amazing! You are incredible Chad," Sonny gushed.

"I do have my moments," Chad said admiring himself.

"Hey, I'm hungry, can we eat?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah sure," Chad said as he pulled out a blanket from the basket and set it out on the sand.

Sonny looked through the basket. "You brought salad, sushi and sandwiches,"

"Yeah, I uh didn't really know what else to bring," Chad said sheepishly.

Sonny smiled and looked into the cooler. "Also, diet Coke, water, ice tea, and lemonade,"

"So what do you want to eat?" Chad asked sitting down next to her.

"I'll have the salad and lemonade," Sonny said reaching for the things.

"And I'll have sushi and diet Coke," Chad said as they started to eat.

"This salad is really good! Who made it?" Sonny asked as she took another bite.

"Oh that was from my personal chef. Yeah, he knows how to make almost everything,"

"That's cool,...so how's your sushi?" Sonny asked taking a drink from her glass of lemonade.

"Great, you're salad?" Chad asked after finishing his sushi.

"Tasty! I'll be right back, let me just throw this out," Sonny said standing up.

"Let me get that for you, my lady," Chad winked.

"Thanks," Sonny blushed and handed it to him as he threw it away.

"So do you want to take a walk?" Chad asked as he pulled Sonny up next to him.

"Sure," Sonny said as she dusted herself off.

They began walking hand in hand along the beach.

"The sunset is so pretty!" Sonny cried.

"So are you," Chad replied awkwardly.

"Awww,...thanks," Sonny slightly nodded her head.

"You're welcome," Chad replied with a nervous smile.

Sonny bit her lip then kissed Chad's cheek. She starred at the floor then kept walking.

"Sooo,..." Chad began.

"Sooo,..." Sonny said. Then Sonny remembered OSAT. She winced at the thought of how Chad would feel if he known that they were using her to use him.

"It just doesn't seem right," Sonny thought as a worried expression spread on her face.

Chad quickly noticed. "Are you alright?"

"Uhhh, yeah, I'm fine," Sonny replied with a small smile.

Chad knew something was on her mind. He faced Sonny and inquired, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I've just been thinking," Sonny sighed.

"About what?" Chad wondered softly.

"Oh no! What should I say? Think Sonny! Think!" Sonny thought to herself.

"I was just wondering about,...So Random," Sonny managed to spit out.

"What about So Random?" Chad asked.

"Nothing, just the show and things like that," Sonny spurred.

"Okay, just don't spend too much time thinking about it." Chad said with a genuine smile. "I wanted this night to be perfect and don't want anything to get in the way,"

"Me either," Sonny said. "The only way to get it off my conscience is if I tell Chad the truth," Sonny thought.

They continued walking and Sonny kept thinking. "But if I tell him, everyone will be mad at me! Or worse, that might lead to them finding out about us two!"  
"But what if I tell Chad and keep it a secret from the cast?"

"Are you sure you're okay Sonny?" Chad interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh? What? Oh,Chad! Yeah, I'm fine," Sonny smiled to reassure him.

"I am NOT fine! What am I supposed to do? If I tell him, he could just act like he never knew. After all, he is an actor,..."

"So the sun is setting and it's getting dark, we should head back," Chad suggested.

"Umm sure, let's head back," Sonny said as she turned around to walk back.

"Will he get mad? What am I supposed to do?" Sonny thought.

Sonny stopped walking and softly grabbed Chad's arm.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked wondering why she stopped him.

"Chad,...I-I have somet-thing to tell you," Sonny stuttered.

"What's up?" Chad asked in a playful tone.

"I need to confess something," Sonny bit her lip and held back tears.

"Go ahead, I'm listening," Chad said with a big smile.

"Oh Chad, if only you knew what was about to come next," Sonny quickly thought.

A small tear rolled down her cheek and fell on the ground.

Chad noticed that tiny tear and stepped closer to Sonny. "Are you okay? What's the matter? Tell me, I won't get mad," Chad said softly.

"Oh if only I knew that for sure," Sonny thought as another tear rolled down her cheek.

Chad pulled her in for a hug. "Do you promise you won't get mad no matter what?" Sonny asked as she sniffled.

"Of course, I would never be mad at my little ball of sunshine," Chad kissed the top of her head. Sonny let go out of the hug and sighed.

"Okay, here it goes. The cast of So Random was jealous of MacKenzie Falls because of the food you guys get. So Zora created this plan for them to get steaks and lobsters to mock you guys. I was to make sure you help us by you asking to get better food for the cafeteria. Nico and Grady were trying to make you jealous, but the truth is they finished filming TriDark a week ago and they didn't notice. And I am with you an I would never do that to you! Tawni was just being her normal ignorant self. I'm sorry! I tried to stop them by finding another way to do this but if I showed that I cared about you they might be curious. And I tried my best to tell you but I was afraid they would find out and get mad. I was afraid you would get mad at me." Sonny finished gasping for air for talking all at once. She looked into Chad's eyes for any sign of emotion.

*****************************  
So what did you think? I'm sorry if it was too long! And I know it's not my best! I tried to fit everything in that I wanted.  
Next time I'll make the finale a little bit shorter. I worked really hard on this and it took about a century to finish!  
Thank you for all of the reviews, hits, subscribers, alerts, favorites and everything else!  
Your opinion counts so please please please REVIEW! And tell me which one you prefer! Chapters or Episodes!  
You are the best!- Sonny With A Chance


End file.
